Bloody Romance
by Park Hyesung aka SeiRushiel
Summary: Hari Valentine adalah di mana setiap orang menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka. Tak terkecuali Yesung dan Ryeowook, mereka juga pergi keluar bersama menghabiskan waktu berdua. Bercanda dan bercumbu, setidaknya sampai permainan itu di mulai. / YeWook Yaoi Fict / RnR please? :"3


"Aku membuat suatu permainan, bunuh orang ini dan kau akan mendapatkan kembali adikmu."

Pemuda berambut raven termenung, menerima selembar foto yang menampilkan seorang _namja_ lainnya.

"Saya mengerti."

Bunyi gercikan pistol terdengar.

-/-

"Aku membuat suatu permainan, bunuh orang ini dan kau akan mendapatkan kembali ibumu."

_Namja_ bertubuh mungil dengan luka gores di sepanjang pipi kiri mengangguk, menatap seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dalam selembar foto.

"Aku mengerti."

Suara desingan pisau menggema dalam ruangan.

-/-

"Nah, pertunjukan terbaik minggu ini akan dimulai."

Lelaki itu berbicara penuh keangkuhan, tertawa nista yang membuat siapapun mendengarnya akan bergidik.

.

.

.

**Bloody Romance © Park Hyesung**

**The Artist Characters isn't mine. But this story and the OC Characters is mine.**

**Warning: Lime, Crime, Suprise Topic (everywhere)**

**Enjoy Reading! ^^**

.

.

.

"Yesung!"

"Ryeong!"

Kim Ryeowook melambai heboh, ber_high-five_ ria sesaat berhasil menghampiri Yesung yang mengangkat tangan sebagai sapaan.

"Kau cepat sekali datangnya. Atau, jangan-jangan aku yang telat ya?!" Heboh Ryeowook, mengamati jarum jam tangannya berlebihan.

Yesung terbahak, merangkulnya sayang. "_No_, _baby_. Kau tepat waktu. Aku saja yang terlalu bersemangat makanya cepat sampai."

"_Araseo_, _araseo_." Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Lantas memegang tangan kanan Yesung yang berada di pundaknya. "Hari ini hari valentine. Kau sudah punya rute 'kan? Aku tak mau kita seperti tahun lalu! Jalan tanpa arah. Melelahkan."

Mendengar Ryeowook berdecak, Yesung menyeringai tipis. "Oh, kau lelah denganku. Sedihnya. Kalau begitu kita batal ke Aquarium deh."

"_What_? _Ya_! Aku tarik kata-kataku!"

Keduanya saling melempar padangan, kemudian tertawa lebar.

Dibanding hubungan sepasang kekasih, Yesung dan Ryeowook lebih terlihat seperti teman dekat. Mereka sering jalan keluar. Mereka juga satu kampus selama tiga semester. Konyolnya lagi, mereka sama-sama anak yatim piatu sehingga sering saling menginap di apartemen masing-masing.

Inikah yang namanya takdir? Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sama sekali tidak meski temannya sering bertanya mati-matian.

Karena, takdir ditulis oleh Tuhan 'kan? Manusia bahkan tak tahu nasibnya sendiri! Apalagi takdir, jodoh dan sebagainya.

Balik lagi ke topik awal. Sepasang kekasih Kim tersebut kini telah berkeliaran dalam akuarium terbesar di Seoul.

Yesung terdiam cukup lama mengamati wajah Ryeowook. Dari samping kanan, sosok _namja_ itu nampak sangat polos layaknya anak kecil yang baru melihat dunia luar.

Miris, saat Yesung ada di sisi kiri kekasihnya, yang terlihat malah sosok rapuh yang mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Kim Ryeowook, sebagai _namja_, dia mendekati sempurna. Bisa masak dan menjahit, pandai membersihkan rumah, kepintarannya dalam pelajaran juga tak diragukan.

Selama beberapa menit, terjadi pergolakan antara batin dan hati nurani.

"Yesung, lihat! Hiu tutulnya keren sekali." Jari telunjuk Ryeowook menekan-nekan kaca, antusias. "Yesung?"

Pria itu tersentak. "Ah, _mian_. Aku melamun tadi."

"Ada apa? Kau tidak enak badan?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada khawatir. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

Yesung menggeleng. "_Anio_. _Nan_ _gwaenchana_. Aku cuma berpikir kemana kita harus pergi setelah ini."

"Benarkah?"

"_Ne_," Yesung memberikan senyum menenangkan.

Kim Ryeowook merengut. Ia punya firasat _namja_ ini tengah berbohong padanya. Yesung suka menyembunyikan sesuatu—Entah hal baik dan tak terpuji, Ryeowook sulit melacaknya. Apalagi Yesung orang yang pendiam.

Tapi tak masalah, Ryeowook justru merasa tertantang.

"Kau tahu," Langkah Yesung terhenti kala Ryeowook berbalik menghadapnya. "Aku terbuka untukmu. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku sepanjang yang kau mau."

"Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Ryeowook tertegun mendapat usapan lembut di kepala. Ah, Yesung memang tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya.

"Sudah cukup. Kalau berdiri di sini terus, kita bisa jadi pusat perhatian. Ayo, kita cari makanan."

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap. "Uhm!"

Sesuai rencana, mereka mengisi hari kasih sayang dengan pergi ke berbagai tempat wisata. Museum, karoke, wahana permainan di _mall_, dan terakhir berjalan santai di taman kota.

Kim Ryeowook merapatkan mantel tipisnya, perlahan duduk di tepi pancuran yang merupakan ikon taman. Ia menggerutu kepada hawa dingin yang senantiasa menggerayangi Seoul meski sudah memasuki bulan Febuari.

"Ini," Yesung kembali semenit kemudian, menyodorkan segelas plastik berwarna cokelat dengan lambang familiar, Starbucks.

Ryeowook menerima dengan senang hati. "_Gomawo_." Bisiknya, merasakan hangat kopi sekali hisap.

Mendengar kekasihnya menggerung layaknya kucing lagi dimanja, Yesung tersenyum tipis dibalik sedotannya.

"Kau beli rasa apa?" Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Long black." Yesung singkat menjawab.

"Pahit!" Cibirnya.

"Aku suka pahit."

"Jangan bohong. Biarkan aku mencobanya!" Ryeowook melahap ujung sedotan Yesung tanpa peringatan. Menyeruput cairan hitam itu dengan cepat. Lantas terdiam lalu menjauh, terbatuk-batuk.

Yesung tergelak. "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Long black!"

"Pahit! Uhuk! Pahit!" Lidah Ryeowook terjulur keluar, berharap rasa itu lenyap dengan sendirinya.

Masih tergelak, Yesung mendorong masuk sedotan yang menancap di tutupan plastik gelas Ryeowook. Kemudian mengerling nakal.

"Cara terbaik mengatasi pahit adalah timpal dengan rasa manis." Jelasnya bak profesor biologi.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya namun tetap mematuhi saran Yesung. Ia tak habis pikir, mampu juga _namja_ itu menghadapi rasa pahit yang amat sangat meski hanya di lidah.

Tak bisa ia bayangkan perjuangan hidup Yesung selama ini. Pasti sangat pahit dan begitu rumit. Untuk masuk universitas saja dia harus habis-habisan mencari uang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa wajahmu sedih?" Kekehan Yesung membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ryeowook tergagap, balas tertawa garing. Seraya memutarkan sedotan dalam wadah, ia menceletuk, "Susah ya jadi anak yatim piatu."

Yesung tersentak, kaget menyadari tema pembicaraan melenceng jauh dari sebelumnya.

Seolah tidak peka, Ryeowook menengadah tinggi, menerawang langit dalam kulaman senyum. "Jadi anak yatim piatu tanpa sanak saudara sangat sulit. Semua dikerjakan sendiri, di rumah kesepian sendiri."

Hembusan napas menjadi penjeda curhatan namja mungil. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Aku lelah. Cuma itu."

"Apa ini berarti kau mau tinggal di apartemenku?"

"Tidak juga." Balas Ryeowook tertawa. "Aku cuma merindukan seseorang."

Perasaan cemburu segera memenuhi hati Yesung. Tetap berpikir positif, tekannya dalam hati. Siapa tahu dia—Tidak, dia 'kan sebatang kara di dunia ini.

Siapa yang dirindukannya?

"Kangen selingkuhan atau semacamnya?" Tanya Yesung _to the point_, datar.

"Kau bercanda?" Sahut Ryeowook cepat. Ekspresinya menyiratkan kegelian lantas menyengir lebar. "Aku setia padamu!"

Yesung mengerti. Terlalu sering bersama bisa mengubah perilaku dan keseganan dalam berinteraksi. Dari yang malu-malu kucing jadi terbuka lebar. Dan sebenarnya ini bagus, karena pacaran berkonsep teman bisa menambah kedekatan.

Tapi Yesung tak bisa toleransi jika Ryeowook memperlakukannya sebagai teman sungguhan. Lantas bersama emosi yang naik ke ubun-ubun, Yesung berdiri. Membuang gelas plastiknya kasar ke tong sampah.

Ryeowook bergidik. Aura gelap yang mengintimidasi membuatnya ragu untuk menyusul. Rasa bersalah menyentakkannya dari kebingungan.

Benar. Dia sudah kelewatan ambigunya.

"Yesung, tunggu!"

Satu tarikan pada ujung jaketnya mampu membuat _namja_ itu terhenti. Kim Yesung menoleh datar. "Apa?"

"_Mianhaeyo_." Kata Ryeowook menyesal. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Tapi, kudengar ibuku masih hidup. Walau tidak yakin. aku mempercayainya dan jadi... merindukannya."

Kim Yesung tertegun lama, mencerna segala sesuatu yang berusaha Ryeowook sampaikan. Kemudian mengacak surainya. "_Ne_, _ne_. Kau menang." Balasnya tak jelas.

Ryeowook bergumam tak jelas, terus menghadapkan kepala ke bawah seolah-olah tanah lebih menarik dibanding _namja_ di depannya.

Bosan menunggu jawaban, Yesung menariknya mendekat, menempatkan dagunya di pucuk kepala sang kekasih. "_Mian_, aku berprasangka buruk. Anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi."

Ryeowook bisa mendengarnya. Degup jantung seirama Yesung, hembusan napasnya serta suara beratnya—Ia nyaris kehilangan kendali terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Mengingat malam telah datang, lampu-lampu taman mulai menampakan diri. Orang-orang yang telah pergi memberikan kesan romantis bagi mereka.

Tangan lain Yesung meraih pipi tirus Ryeowook, mengusapnya lembut sebelum memiringkan kepala. "Ijinkan aku."

Sepasang kelopaknya menutup, menikmati sentuhan basah yang menyapu bibirnya lambat. Ditaruhnya kedua tangan ke bahu bidang Yesung, menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan jinjit.

Persediaan oksigen yang mendesak memutuskan tautan bibir mereka yang sudah berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Napas keduanya putus-putus, benang saliva tercipta sangat panjang ketika Yesung menjauhkan keoalanya.

Dengan usapan ibu jari, Ryeowook mendongak. Rona merah menghiasi pipi, mata sayu menjadi nilai tambah bagi kepolosannya.

"Yesung, hari ini aku menginap di tempatmu ya?"

Tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun, Yesung mantap menjawab. "Oke."

.

.

.

"Ryeong,"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya."

"Melakukan ap—Hmph!" Ucapan sang _namja_ mungil terpotong oleh lumatan ganas Yesung. Tanpa pembicaraan lebih lanjut, Yesung mengalungkan kedua kaki pendeknya ke pinggang.

Tanggap soal permintaan Yesung, Ryeowook menyambut baik permainan lidah kekasihnya. Saling bertukar hisapan dan saliva sebelum Yesung mendorongnya ke atas ranjang empuk.

Yesung menindihnya cepat, secara gencar memberikan hisapan demi hisapan pada leher mulus Ryeowook. Seolah tak mau kalah, bibir Ryeowook menyuarakan desahan keras, yang mampu menaikan libido pria manapun.

Yesung menjilat bibirnya yang penuh cairan trans. Melempar mantel Ryeowook sekali tarik kemudian merobek kaos putih miliknya. Tak tanggung-tangung, Yesung langsung menggoda kedua puting merah dengan lidahnya.

"Aahhh! Oh... Emhhh... Jangan digigit." Lenguh Ryeowook tak jelas.

Karena dilarang, Yesung justru semakin menjadi. Ia gesekan deretan giginya pada ujung puting, menggodanya dengan erangan sembari menekan sesuatu di bawah sana.

Ryeowook merasa kepalanya akan pecah. Meski sudah dijambak sekalipun, Yesung tetap menghisap dadanya seperti bayi umur tiga bulan. Sangat kencang namun nikmat.

Dengan akal sehat yang tersisa, Ryeowook membalikkan posisi mereka. Cepat-cepat didudukinya perut Yesung supaya tak melawan.

Menggerakkan jari seduktif di sekitar bibir, Ryeowook berbicara, "Mulai dari sini, biarkan aku yang memimpin." Tubuh ringan tersebut bangkit, menyalakan sebuah tape musik sambil melenggang seksi.

Badan bagian atas Yesung menegak, menonton pertunjukan apa yang akan Ryeowook serahkan. Sebuah _striptease_?

Benar. Tubuh itu meliuk-liuk layaknya penari bar profesional. Sekali tarikan yang disertai elusan nakal, celana Ryeowook berhasil lepas.

Kini _namja_ itu mendekat, duduk dipangkuan Yesung dengan posisi sebaik dan se-pas mungkin. Mendesah, Ryeowook menyuruh Yesung supaya kembali berbaring.

Tak mau kehilangan momentum, Yesung mengijuti perintahnya.

Jari-jari nakal Ryeowook menggerayangi tubuh tegapnya. Menyentuh setiap incinya disertai goyangan yang membangkitkan gairah.

Yesung tak mau kalah. Tangannya bergerak ke bokong Ryeowook, mencengkram bulatan itu dengan remasan gemas. Desahan tertahan tersamarkan oleh lagu.

Puas menyentuh tubuh _namja_ di bawahnya, Ryeowook memegang memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Menggerak salah satu jarinya sensual di mulut sedangkan tangan lain turun ke celana dalamnya.

"Yesung..." Desah Ryeowook, melumuri lehernya dengan saliva.

Tatapan Yesung semakin redup, mulai termakan godaan gila kekasihnya. "Apa sayang?"

"Selamat tinggal."

Gerakannya begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu Ryeowook mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat, mengarahkan ujung runcingnya pada Yesung.

Namun Yesung lebih cepat. Kekuatannya seratus kali lebih kuat sehingga mementalkan genggaman pisau itu sangat mudah dalam sekali tepisan tangan.

Bunyi hammer pistol terdengar sampai ke telinga Ryeowook. Ia meloncat mundur, menggapai pisaunya dari sudut ruangan.

Satu tembakan ia lontarkan pada pemutar musik. Sekarang seisi apartemen kedap suara milik Yesung hening tanpa suara.

Dengan seringaian dan balutan celana jeans, Yesung berdiri menodongkan pistol.

"Menyimpan pisau di dalam _underwear_. Kau patut dipuji, sayang." Katanya setelah menimbang-nimbang.

Ryeowook meludah, masih tetap dalam posisi siapa siaga. Lengannya terangkat sebagai tameng bersama tiga pisau yang berhasil ia ambil dalam saku mantelnya.

"Terima kasih, Yesungie." Jawabnya asal.

"Nah, sekarang, apa maumu?" Yesung menggapai kotak rokok di atas meja. Menyalakannya, menghisapnya dan membuangnya hingga satu kamar dipenuhi bau asap rokok. "Jantung? Usus? Hati? Atau kulit?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ryeowook rendah, mengenakan mantelnya.

"Kau baru di dunia pembunuhan ya? Siapa bosmu eoh?" Tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya, Yesung mendatangi Ryeowook.

Seringai penuh hasrat membunuh Yesung dan tatapan penuh nyali Ryeowook, ini hal baru bagi mereka berdua.

"Ah, aku tahu." Satu tembakan kembali Yesung lepaskan, meleset ke dinding sebelah kiri kekasihnya. "Ini cuma tebakanku saja. Tapi apa jangan-jangan kau tahu aku akan membunuhmu malam ini?"

Kerutan pada kening Ryeowook semakin turun ke bawah. Penuh keberanian, ia berdiri berhadapan dengan si _namja_ tinggi, Yesung.

"Atas keuntungan apa kau membunuhku?"

"Mudah saja. Untuk adikku." Yesung membuang asap rokok di depan wajahnya. Sungguh sangat tidak sopan.

Ryeowook tidak memperdulikan itu. Dia sudah biasa direndahkan teman satu kelompoknya. "Kalau begitu sama denganku. Aku melakukannya demi ibuku."

"Ibumu?" Satu lengan Yesung yang terbebas dari rokok menghimpitnya ke tembok. Wajahnya mendekat sampai menyisakan jarak beberapa senti saja. "Katamu, kau yatim piatu."

"Identitas palsu. Ada masalah?" Ryeowook memberanikan diri menarik sudut bibirnya, mengalungkan sebelah lengannya yang kosong dari pisau ke leher jenjang tersebut mendorong Yesung semakin mendekat.

"Benar dugaanku. Kita mirip sebagai sesama anak Kim." Belum sempat Ryeowook berbicara, Yesung sudah meraup mulutnya. Melumatnya penuh nafsu dan tanpa ampun.

Ryeowook membalas sebisanya. Menghisap dan saling bermain lidah, ia menikmati semua itu. Mungkin ini kali terakhir ia bisa bersama Yesung, bisa bersentuhan dengan—

**Cklek**

'Sial!' Ryeowook mengumpat dalam hati, menyadari suatu bahaya. Segera ia gores ujung pergelangan tangan Yesung. Dalam celah sempit, Ryeowook berjongkok dan kabur ke sisi lain ruangan.

Terdengar ringisan dari bibir Yesung. "Brengsek, cepat tanggap juga kau."

Sang _namja_ mungil bersyukur dalam hati. Kalau saja dia tak menyadari ujung pistol yang mengarah pada lambungnya, dia pasti sudah mati. Sial, sial! Padahal dia sudah lebih dulu mengacungkan pisau ke lambung _namja_ itu!

Mau tak mau, _statement_ soal kesamaan anak Kim, Ryeowook setujui. Mereka memang sama dalam beberapa hal.

"Tapi dalam metode membunuh, kita berbeda." Ucapnya tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm, aku beruntung jarena kau tak memotong nadiku." Yesung menjilat darahnya seduktif. "Baiklah, biar kulihat. Gerakanmu cepat. Kepekaanmu meningkat karena suara. Dan tampang manis. Kau pasti—"

"Utara." Sela Ryeowook, menarik resleting mantel. "Aku dari utara."

Yesung mengeryit. Satu bayangan terlintas dalam benaknya. Sebuah rumah besar dengan cat hitam mencolok, namun ia mencoba menghiraukannya.

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal. Aku dari selatan."

Tembakan kembali terjadi. Dua kali berturut-turut dan sangat memekakkan telinga. Telat menghindar, Ryeowook terhempas ke dinding. Kuatnya laju peluru membuatnya tersungkur.

Pria itu tersenyum kemenangan, mengisi paru-parunya dengan asap rokok. "Mudah sekali. Tidak menarik." Ujarnya kecewa.

Kim Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook, berjongkok dan menarik dagu _namja_ itu ke atas, dengan sangat kasar.

Seiring waktu berjalan, sorot matanya kian meredup. Semangat membara yang tadi ada dalam diri Yesung kini perlahan menghilang.

"Membosankan." Walau begitu, ia tetap mendekatkan wajahnya. Ingin menyatukan kembali bibir mereka hanya untuk sesaat.

"_Trick or treat!_"

Obsidiannya sontak melebar. Yesung melompat mundur. Mendapati Ryeowook berjuang bangkit dengan bantuan tembok di belakangnya.

"Sial, pistol revolver jenis apa yang kau gunakan? Kenapa kencang sekali?" Tanya Ryeowook beruntun, terbatuk-batuk.

Melihat kejadian ini, tentu saja kerterkejutan menyerang Yesung. Mengabaikan darah yang menetes dari luka sepanjang pipi kanan, ia berdiri tegak. Memasang wajah _stoic_ yang tak terbantahkan. Harga dirinya bisa jatuh kalau tetap kaget.

Ryeowook tersenyum remeh, menekuk lututnya dalam posisi bertahan. Yesung pernah belajar pose ini. Biasanya runcing pisau ditaruh di samping depan tangan, mirip pegangan ninja.

"Tak kusangka kau mampu menguasai teknik itu. Kupikir kau cuma berlagak atau apa." Yesung meraih kemejanya asal di gantungan pakaian.

"Aku anak spesial."

"Atau anak buangan?"

Cetusan Yesung seolah langsung memahatnya ditempat. Anak buangan, itu julukannya di rumah besar Utara sana. Darimana Yesung tahu soal ini?

"Kau menyelidikiku?"

"Hanya asal menebak." Yesung melempar putung rokoknya ke atas, menghancurkannya dengan tembakan lurus. Ditolehkan kepala pada Ryeowook. "Karena aku, juga anak buangan."

Kasus anak buangan ada bermacam-macam dalam kelompok. Memiliki kategori tersendiri.

Salah satunya yang seperti Yesung. Dia hebat, bisa melakukan pembunuhan tanpa cacat dan meninggalkan barang bukti. Saking hebatnya, ia dijauhi oleh keluarga besar di rumah Selatan. Disisihkan oleh julukan 'Si Jenius.'

Kasus Ryeowook memang murni anak buangan. Ia dipungut dan dibesarkan tanpa potensi menjadi pembunuh. Kakak-kakaknya (tentu saja tanpa ikatan sedarah) sering menghinanya karena berperawakan kecil dan lembek.

Sekali tiup juga mati, begitu kata mereka. Pada suatu saat, Ryeowook bertekad akan membalas hinaan mereka dan itu berhasil. Misi pertamanya sukses besar bahkan sampai membunuh tiga polisi sebagai gertakan.

Pisau dan granat, kealihan yang ada cuma di film-film terjadi padanya. Bukan bakat dari lahir, melainkan dari kerja keras sepanjang pagi hingga subuh.

"Jadi anak buangan, tidak punya banyak pilihan." Yesung mengumumkan.

Mengikuti firasat Ryeowook mengangguk setuju.

"Hanya dua pilihan diberikan pada kita. Antara hidup atau mati. Ya 'kan?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?"

"Kesepakatan apa?"

Yesung menghembuskan asap rokoknya kuat-kuat. "Kita buat sebuah permainan. Masing-masing pembunuh diberikan lima penyerangan. Untukku sepuluh peluru dan kau dua puluh tusukan atau goresan atau apapun itu. Bagaimana?"

Ryeowook memperketat kewaspadaannya. "Apa rencanamu?" Gumamnya rendah.

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma butuh tantangan. Karena yang kubunuh adalah seorang **pembunuh**."

Kim Yesung menekan kata pembunuh dengan penuh percaya diri.

Kim Ryeowook tampak berpikir keras. Lantas dengan mantap, ia menjawab, "Oke. Kuterima tantanganmu, Ye-sung-ie."

.

.

.

Pukul 01.25, sebagai pembunuh profesional, kau tak bisa membuat keributan di waktu yang tingkat kesunyiannya tinggi. Kemungkinan besar misimu bakal gagal oleh gebrakan seorang polisi.

"Kau tahu, aku beruntung punya pacar yang tinggalnya di apartemen kedap suara."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Yesung mencongkel pegangan pisau Ryeowook, mementalkan benda tersebut sejauh mungkin lalu meniriskan sebuah luka pada pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

Decakan lolos dari mulut _namja_ mungil, ia melompat mundur, mencari pisau lain dalam saku.

"Dengan begini kita impas." Yesung menunjuk tangannya lugas.

"Yah, impas." Ryeowook sependapat. Lalu menekan pelatuk pistol dengan moncong yang mengarah pada bahu atas Yesung.

Terkutuklah kebanggan itu, Yesung terhempas ke belakang karena dorongan yang diberikan peluru.

Mengerang, sekonyong-konyong Ryeowook berdiri, mencetak skor baru. "Jangan remehkan aku." Katanya sinis.

Sebuah lubang darah di bahu kiri dan lima goresan di sekujur tubuh, skor dipimpin _namja_ mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook.

Sedangkan di sisi selatan, Yesung baru berhasil melukai punggung tangan dan tumit Ryeowook. Ia kesal karena tak kunjung dapat jawaban. Apa sebab tembakannya selalu gagal setiap melewati mantel itu?

Supaya adil, mereka saling memberikan satu senjata. Satu belati untuk Yesung dan satu pistol untuk Ryeowook.

Yesung meludah. "Aku mulai bosan dengan ini."

"Karena kau tak bisa melukaiku? Menyedihkan sekali." Balas Ryeowook remeh.

Dongkol, Yesung menyeka darah di sekitar pipi. "Maaf saja ya. Aku memang bosan. Dan soal membunuhmu—"

Tarikan pelatuk menggelegar bagaikan peringatan di kepala Ryeowook.

"—Itu sangat mudah."

Letusan peluru tak mampu meredam pekikkan Ryeowook. Ia terhuyung, hilang keseimbangan akibat tembakan Yesung pada telapak kakinya.

Layaknya mengejar durian jatuh, Yesung menggapai pinggang rampingnya, menahannya agar tak menabrak dinding.

Ryeowook mati-matian menahan erangan. Dia tak boleh terlihat lemah, ia harus kuat dan mengacungkan pistolnya atau menghunuskan pisaunya tapi entah kapan semua peralatan tersebut telah terjatuh.

Tidak... Dia harus kuat. Ibu kandungnya mesti selamat. Dengan begitu dia bisa hidup bahagia tanpa beban pikiran lagi. Jaminan pelepasan dari status pembunuh, Ryeowook sangat menginginkannya.

Dia muak dicaci maki, dihina di tempat yang bahkan bukan tujuan pulangnya—Kerja apa mereka? Bukankah harusnya mereka bersyukur gara Ryeowook mereka bisa makan?

Dibully, diintimidasi layaknya serangga menjijikkan dan jadi buronan negara—Ryeowook mau pengganti itu semua. Cukup satu kata.

Kebebasan.

"Aku tidak akan kalah." Ryeowook merintih, berjuang bangkit segenap kekuatan.

Lama-kelamaan, belas kasihan menghinggapinya. Hati Yesung luluh.

Sekonyong-konyong, Yesung mengecup kening _namja_ tersebut. "Kita ubah metode permainan."

.

.

.

Di tepi ranjang, Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk berhadapan. Senjata-senjata yang mereka perlukan berjajar rapi di samping. Revolver, belati berbagai bentuk, silet bahkan jarum.

"Amunisi tidak diperkenankan diisi ulang." Ryeowook mengangguk, meringis saat menarik keluar peluru dari kaki.

Yesung meliriknya dari ujung mata, mengintip isi amunisinya yang tersisa dua. Tidak banyak kesempatan. Kecepatan tangan dan pintar-pintar mencari kelengahan yang diperlukan dalam babak baru ini.

"Sudah siap?"

"_Already_."

"Yang kehilangan banyak darah, menyerah, atau sudah tak kuat membalas berarti kalah." Tegas Yesung menekan seluruh kata.

Ryeowook mengangguk, menyodorkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir Yesung ganas. Tangan lentiknya menekan tengkuk pria itu, melesakkan lidahnya sewaktu ada peluang.

Yesung tak mau diam, mendekap pinggangnya hingga dadanya bersentuhan dengan mantel pria cantik tersebut. Sensai geli menggelitiknya, namun ia acuhkan. Prioritas utamanya masih sama—membunuh.

Sesungguhnya permainan ini mengusung tema 'mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan'. Kuasai lawan dalam rayuanmu, begitu prinsipnya.

Tangan Yesung merambat naik, mengusap punggung Ryeowook lalu menekan kepalanya. Menggunakan insting, ia menarik belati. Decak-decak saliva sengaja dibuatnya agar perhatian Ryeowook teralih.

Ryeowook mengerang keenakan, ciuman Yesung turun ke lehernya, menciptakan beberapa kissmark lainnya. Berusaha mengimbangi, ia memainkan jari-jarinya di dada Yesung. Sesekali menarik nipple-nya kecil.

Serasa memperoleh celah, Yesung menusukkan pisaunya ke tulang punggung Ryeowook, letak yang ia yakini sebagai pusat urat berada. Namun sesuatu yang tebal menahannya. Semacam gabus yang ditindih.

Ryeowook tersenyum, menjambak surai belakang Yesung agar dapat bertatapan dengannya.

"Kau kalah. Kau takkan bisa membunuhku."

Hati Yesung mencelos. Suara tenor itu melemah. Wajah cacat Ryeowook pucat bukan main. Tetapi sebuah senyum terpatri di sana. Lidahnya terjulur, membasahi luka baret yang ada pipi Yesung.

"Aku belum mau ini berakhir. Bersamamu, cinta kita, aku ingin meneruskannya." Nada getir Ryeowook menghangatkan hatinya.

Yesung juga sama. Atau setidaknya, dia berharap, ini bukan buaian belaka.

Elusan Ryeowook menyentuh luka-luka gores di seluruh badannya. Bersedih. Ia berujar. "Maaf."

Yesung tak tahu mau membalas apa selain melumat telinga Ryeowook.

"Tapi, **akulah yang menang**." Ryeowook, mengambil belati cepat dan menancapkannya ke dada kiri Yesung, tepat mengarah pada jantung.

Ryeowook bergegas kabur, terhuyung hebat akibat luka di telapak. Ia meringis, namun masih mencoba melangkah sebelum berakhir Yesung berhasil menangkapnya, menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang.

**Dor!** Letusan peluru kali ini tak bisa Ryeowook hindarkan. Darah meloncat keluar dari mulutnya, bercampur dengan air mata.

Yesung mendengus, menarik dan membuang belati dari dadanya. Tetesan cairan lengketnya kini jatuh ke lubang tembakan—di organ hati Ryeowook.

"Berapa lapis yang kau kenakan?"

Ryeowook paham arah pembicaraannya. "Sekitar empat sampai lima."

"Kau memodifikasinya. Pantas kau tidak kedinginan dengan mantel setipis itu." Yesung berujar, membentangkan pakaian yang satu-satunya Ryeowook kenakan di atas.

Benar dugaan Kim Yesung. Lima lapis gabus antipeluru di sembunyikan di sisi dalam mantel. Bila ia tak menekan ujung pistol ke mantel, pasti pelurunya tak akan pernah tertembus.

Ryeowook meludah. "Kau juga memodifikasi pistolmu. Dan kau curang, menyembunyikan pistol itu di celana belakang."

Mendadak pening menyerang kepala Yesung, ia terjatuh terlentang di samping Ryeowook. Semakin mengotori sprei putih dengan noda perah pekat. Kesadarannya mulai buyar.

"Sedia senjata tersembunyi di mana pun." Jawabnya parau.

Ryeowook memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas sprei. "Aku kalah."

"Kau menang. Kita berdua akan mati. Aku yakin boss akan melepaskan ibumu dan adikku. Biar ku telpin Kyuhyun dulu supaya yang mengantar mayat kita."

"Kau kenal Kyuhyun sebagai pengantar mayat juga!?" Ryeowook terkejut.

Cho Kyuhyun, adik kelas mereka di kampus dengan pesona sejuta rayuan. Laki-laki tampan dan pintar, siapa yang menyangka kalau setiap harinya ia sibuk dengan bau busuk mayat.

Yesung mengangguk tanpa suara, menelpon Kyuhyun. "_Yeobosaeyo_, Kyu. Bisa kau kesini? Ke apartemenku. Aku berhasil membunuh dua orang. Tolong bawakan dan antar tulisan yang ada di sini."

Setelah dijawab "Baiklah", Yesung segera menutupnya. Menjatuhkan tangan tak berdaya di atas tangan Ryeowook.

"Yesung _hyung_,"

"Hm?"

Ryeowook terbatuk, sambil menjilat darah di sekitar mulut, ia menata kalimatnya. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bukan. Sandiwara sudah berkhir. Jujur saja, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Yesung menggenggam tangannya erat, tersenyum pias. "Tentu saja."

Kim Ryeowook mengulas senyum lega. Setetes air mata jatuh ke dalam kubangan merah pekat. "Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang perlu kusesalkan lagi. _Saranghae_, _uri_ Yesungie."

Sepasang kelopak cantik itu terpejam untuk selamanya. Yesung sudah tak dapat mendengar lagi hembusan napas.

Semuanya selesai saat ia melepaskan seluruh sakit yang ditahannya sedari tadi.

"_Nado saranghae_."

**Mission Complete.**

.

.

.

Di tempat yang gelap nan pengap, bunyi pekikkan

"Jongjin!" Kim _Ahjumma_ tergopoh menghampiri pemuda itu. Tak salah lagi, itu anaknya. Itu salah satu anak kembarnya!

Kim Jongjin, adik Kim Yesung menoleh, jatuh ke dalam dekapan sekali putar badan. Aroma lavender yang selalu menjadi bau khas tubuh ibunya menyadarkannya dari ketakutan.

"_Eomma_!"

Mereka yang selama ini tinggal bersama diculik, dibekap dan dimasukkan ke sel berbulan-bulan kini bisa saling bebas berpelukan.

"Pertemuan yang indah." Tepuk tangan nyaring seolah memandu agar api obor menyala. Di ujung sana, seorang pria duduk. Wajahnya tertutup sebagian kegelapan.

Kim _Ahjumma_ mengenali suara berat ini. "Youngwoon!" Itu suaminya. _Appa_ Jongjin. "Kau apakan kami?!"

Seringaian tampak ke permukaan. "Menciptakan drama yang mengharu biru. Kyuhyun." Panggilnya, menjentikkan jari.

Cho Kyuhyun datang dengan sebaris orang. Tangan mereka mencengkram plastik putih. Si namja ikal, menyerahkan kain satin yang berbecak darah pada Boss.

"Mari kita lihat," Boss atau bisa disebut Kim _Ahjussi_, berdeham. "'Target sudah kubunuh. Target Yesung juga sudah tewas. Jadi dengan segala hormat, lepaskan keluarga kami.' Kau dengar itu? Sudah kulakukan."

"Yesung _hyung_!" Pekik Jongjin tiba-tiba. "Di mana dia? Aku ingin bertemu dengan kakak kandungku!"

Mereka satu keluarga terpisah. Jongjin ikut ibunya dan sisanya ikut dengan sang ayah dalam perceraian sembilan belas tahun lalu. Tak bosan-bosannya Kim _Ahjumma_ mengatakan ia punya saudara kembar dan kakaknya.

Sekarang, ini saat yang tepat untuk bertemu. "DI MANA DIA?!"

"Kyuhyun," Satu nama sudah cukup. Laki-laki itu menarik resleting dua plastik besar.

Seketika jeritan pilu menggema ke sisi ruangan. Kyuhyun mundur selangkah, membiarkan ibu-anak itu menangisi kematian anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Perlahan, dengan tangan gemetar, ia membentuk salib saat menyentuh kening, dada dan bahu kiri-kanan. Berdoa penuh duka cinta.

"Kalian adalah _hyung_-_hyung_ terbaikku. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Semoga kalian berbahagia di atas sana."

"Yesung _hyung_! Ryeowook!"

"Youngwoon! Brengsek kau!"

Kim Youngwoon tersenyum puas.

Ironis. Miris. Itulah hidup. Tak pernah berpihak pada kemauan kita. Tak pernah selaras dengan rencana kita.

.

.

.

**The End**

DEMI YESUNG YANG NYEREMPET BERCINTA SAMA RYEOWOOK, LAGU BAD ROMANCE VERSI GIGA, NQRSE, SAMA VACON PAS BANGET BUAT BGM RYEOWOOK NGEGODA YESUNG. APALAGI ADA KATA BROMANCE, ADA DESAHANNYA LAGI. AAAAA /abaikan

Happy Valentine! Sorry saya nggak masukin cokelat stuff atau gimana. Karena... Yah gtu /apasih Oh ya yang nanya soal EYKM, itu memang udah tamat.

Last, mind to review? ^^


End file.
